Ice shanties may be transported to or across frozen lakes with vehicles, such as side-by-side utility terrain vehicles (UTVs). Non-packable shanties must be towed by the vehicle, requiring additional equipment to transport to the shanties. Packable shanties are often transported in a cargo box or space of the vehicle, leaving very little room for other gear or supplies. Thus, it is with regard to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.